Verification of the various execution units of microprocessor systems is a significant challenge. The computing power and complex functionality associated with microprocessor systems are increasing exponentially. Existing verification tools are ineffective in meeting all of the challenges of processor verification as these tools devote considerable more time to building and simulation of the test program to verify the functionality of the architecture of the processor rather than the testing itself. The invention relates generally to functional testing and validation of processors. More specifically, the invention relates to functional testing and validation of processors using an integrated self-generating test case framework.